


Terrorists

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Last Jedi speculation, Snoke Being a Dick, character death is han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The First Order and the Resistance both see each other as monsters in different ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Song-Inspired
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was inspired by Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles' cover of "Savages" from Disney's Pocahontas. I recommend looking it up on YouTube, as it, as well as their other covers, are very well-done. The character of Admiral Hordo, meanwhile, was mostly inspired by rumors I heard around the Internet.

 

 

One of the first things you're taught in the First Order is that the enemy of the First Order has no redeeming qualities, and will not show you mercy.

That, at least, is what Kylo Ren was taught in the First Order when he first joined it. Any enemies of the First Order would show them no mercy, and so they should show no mercy in return. They were terrorists, murderers, traitors and thieves, and they would do anything to win, even the unthinkable. They were vermin, animals, and he would deal with them, whether they be Resistance or otherwise, as he saw fit. He had taught his Knights these things as well - at least those he trained. Others who had been around longer, such as Narudar, don't need to be told. They already know that they're terrorists. The question is what to do with them.

So when Han Solo dies and his last act is to caress his son's left cheek...

Kylo Ren does not know how to react.

(Of course, that could go for the matter of killing Han Solo in general. It should have brought him closure. Instead, it has brought him further confusion and even grief.)

In between Snoke's rebukes for both losing to Jaina the scavenger (and Ren does not begrudge her. He had let his emotions get in the way. He had let them cloud his Force abilities. She had no such restraints) and trying to betray him (and the Supreme Leader is, as always, right. He all but gave Ren the galaxy and Ren intended to betray him), he also rebukes him for believing even a word of what Han Solo said.

_Once a con artist, always a con artist. And he is Resistance. Resistance members are incapable of compassion, incapable of honesty, incapable of any sort of love. Do you think he actually loved you?_

That was what the Supreme Leader said.

Kylo Ren should not have his doubts. After all, the Supreme Leader is wise. The Resistance are monsters, terrorists, murderers...

And yet in his heart, he cannot help but doubt.

***

The first thing you learn in the Resistance is that mercy and equality are not in the First Order's vocabulary. They are monsters. They will not hesitate to even kill civilians if it means getting what they want.

They cannot be trusted to make a better galaxy. They would sooner raise up a new system of tyranny in its place than ever make a better galaxy.

And yet Leia Organa-Solo knows that there is one being that she intends to still bring home. Admiral Hordo would likely disagree with her in that regard. " _He's a monster. The galaxy's better off if he's dead."_ And yet Leia Organa-Solo can remember too well what he was like when he was small.

He trusted her, and she let him down. He believed in her, and she was all but jumping at shadows in regards to his abilities, even when he hadn't done anything wrong. In retrospect, him becoming Kylo Ren might as well have been a self-fulfilling prophecy. Snoke is too willing to taunt her with it at times when she's trying to get to sleep. Does it not suit him, General? You always believed he had too much Vader in him. You appear to have gotten your wish.

Except it's everything she never wanted. She wanted him safe, she wanted him to not become like her father, she wanted...so very much, actually. The best she can do is find Kylo Ren and bring him home. It's a way to make up for her mistakes, as well as save him.

***

The First Order and the Resistance get ready for battle. The First Order has lost a substantial base, but they are not to be deterred from defeating the Resistance and wiping out the last Jedi, and the Resistance is not to be deterred from stopping the First Order from doing so. Brother against brother, spouse against spouse, friend against friend. But nonetheless, neither one of them will be deterred. Neither one of them is willing to fail.


End file.
